clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Menasor
Menasor was meant to be the ultimate Face of Fear weapon, and perhaps he would have been if not for Decepticons. History His first appearance was later he was seen in the Face of Fear video game in "Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 28", where he was represented by a large floating head in Bumblebee's fear-space. In this same episode, his full body and modern uniform were shown on his card. Trivia *Menasor's instructions and package art depict Drag Strip and Breakdown as his arms, and Wildrider and Dead End as his legs, while the character model used for the cartoon and comic—which has gone on to become the "default" arrangement for Menasor in most subsequent media—makes Drag Strip and Dead End the arms, and Breakdown and Wildrider the legs. An alternate model, designed for TV Magazine manga and story pages, seen at the top of this article, makes Drag Strip and Wildrider the arms, and Breakdown and Dead End the legs. Drag Strip's the only one in the same place in every configuration! *An alternate animation character sheet from the original cartoon exists for Menasor. It features all of the limbs in different orientations (the arms upside-down, the legs reversed) from the final model and the chest sports an Autobot symbol (!), suggesting, perhaps, that the Stunticon and Aerialbot toy factions may have originally been the other way around. This model was used for the toy commercial which appeared to introduce the Stunticons and Aerialbots, though with the faction symbol corrected. *The animators frequently misinterpreted Menasor's character model in the original G1 cartoon. Instead of having the four small Stunticons as his actual limbs (with, for example, his fist directly attached to Drag Strip's form), he was drawn as though the four cars attached on top of generic blocky limbs that extended from Motormaster, which would pretty much negate the whole point of the combining schtick. **Menasor's original design featured in IDW's ongoing series features a modified version of this idea; Motormaster's separating parts form the torso, forearms, hands, and feet of Menasor's body, with the Stunticons filling the missing gaps in the body. When Menasor returned after being rebuilt by the Enigma of Combination, his design was altered to resemble the toy featured in the concurrently running Combiner Wars toyline, and returns to the traditional combiner limb setup. **Conversely, Menasor's appearance in Transformers: Devastation combines his classic Generation 1 and Combiner Wars designs. While combining, the Stunticons instead attach directly on top of Motormaster's limbs before merging with them to form Menasor's limbs. The resulting Menasor design uses the torso and arms from his G1 design, and uses the CW design for the legs, chest and head. Offroad is featured in this design instead of Wildrider, and although he does not appear with the Stunticon grouping prior to combining or when Menasor briefly separates, Blackjack takes the place of the Roller Car on Menasor's chest, materializing directly from Motormaster himself. **Despite using his Combiner Wars design, the Earth Wars iteration of Menasor uses Wildrider/Brake-Neck as a left leg as opposed to Offroad. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Menasor (メナゾール Menazōru) *''French:'' Menaseur (Canada, limb cards and cartoon), Confusio (Canada, Motormaster's box) *''Italian:'' Pentacar (toyline and season 3), Ultrax (cartoon) *''Mandarin:'' Fēitiān Hǔ (飞天虎, "Flying Tiger") *''Portuguese:'' Ameaçador (Brazil comic) *''Russian:'' Megasaur (Мегазавр Megazavr)